Otro día en el paraíso
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Luego de una celebración fallida en casa de Amanda, Akko tiene una única oportunidad para estrechar lazos con una persona con la que pocas veces ha podido hablar antes. Diana Cavendish parece imposible de alcanzar, pero con el tiempo ambas aprenderán a conocerse mucho más. AU Realista. Diakko. Diana Cavendish x Atsuko Kagari.
1. Otro día en el paraíso, primera parte

**OTRO DÍA EN EL PARAÍSO**

* * *

**Atsuko Kagari** no supo si fue la música retumbando en sus oídos, frenética y exagerada; o tal vez el pesado olor a tabaco que reposaba sobre sus cabezas como nube de tormenta, asfixiante y tóxica; o incluso peor, si es que se trataba de la asquerosa viscosidad de la cerveza derramada sobre uno de sus botines de color rojo, lo que terminó por provocarle un profundo dolor de cabeza, pero allí estaba, palpitante y punzante, recordándole la razón principal por la que deseaba irse: No se sentía nada bien.

Tanto así fue su malestar que, a los pocos minutos de andar dentro y fuera de la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, acabó tirada en uno de los sofás del salón principal, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que a algún genio, decente y empático, se le ocurriera bajarle algunos decibeles al parlante y dejarla descansar, alejada de las luces estroboscópicas que le flasheaban los ojos cada tres segundos, sólo por un instante. Lamentablemente, sus súplicas fueron ignoradas y en lugar de tener un pacifico revés en su estado anímico, obtuvo la hilarante compañía de la dueña de casa, sentándose al lado de ella como si el peso muerto no estremeciese al sofá. Amanda sonrió apenas tuvo a su querida amiga "Akko" entre sus brazos y, posterior a saludarle de forma burlona, le preguntó sentidamente qué era lo que le ocurría.

\- Te ves pésimo, Akko, y eso que aquí está bastante oscuro – La joven Kagari gruñó entre dientes algún par de palabrotas para su acompañante, pero decidió guardárselas por mera cortesía y amistad. En vez de decirle lo que realmente pensaba, prefirió recurrir a la lástima, probando suerte y piedad, para así lograr que alguien la llevase a su casita, donde podría dormir toda la noche y no tener que escuchar música de tan mal gusto.

\- No me siento bien – Ella dijo y seguido recurrió a un puchero para suavizar el gesto de su amiga de pelos cobrizos – ¿Crees que puedes llevarme a casa, por favor?

\- ¿A casa? – Amanda fue subiendo de tono, con incertidumbre y sorpresa al hablar – ¡Debes estar jugando! Atsuko Kagari no corre de una fiesta porque "no se siente bien".

Akko arrugó el entrecejo y se irguió en su puesto, mirando a la americana con una mueca de incredulidad cínica. No podía estársele negando, no cuando le estaba pidiendo literalmente irse porque estaba sintiéndose enferma. _No hay nada de falso en sentirse enferma._

\- Creo que confundes mis roles – Se apresuró a responderle entonces, bajo la atenta mirada de su contraparte – Está bien que cuando me sienta bien, yo sea más animada y me quede TODA la noche en tu casa. Pero hoy no es el caso…

\- Pff… Simplemente estás siendo más crítica – Amanda la desestimó y pronto se puso de pie, acercando una mesita de centro hasta el sofá, donde volvió a tomar asiento, recostando sus pies en la mesa – Quizás debas beber algo.

\- No quiero beber nada, me siento del asco, creo que tengo mareos – Akko se agarró el estómago y fingió que éste le dolía, pero no surtió efecto en su amiga, así que rechistó malhumorada.

\- Quizás estás embarazada – Amanda retrucó, viéndose bastante seria ante la mirada atónita de Akko, la cual rápidamente se defendió, empujándole el cuerpo además de utilizar las palabras para ello.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Sabes que yo no…

\- ¡Ey, pero sí allí vienen las chicas! ¡Nenas, acérquense, Akko no está de buen humor y quiere un poco de atención!

Sin enterarse de nada, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah y Lotte, cuatro amigas algo cercanas al grupo, se aproximaron a las dos jóvenes que todavía reposaban en el sofá y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de centro, queriendo pasar el rato. Tampoco se veían muy divertidas y, en algún punto, Amanda se preguntó si esto era contagioso, pues de ser el caso, sí que correría a Akko a patadas de ahí y sin ninguna consideración especial.

\- Ya, ya… ya me lo imagino. Ustedes tienen esas caras porque no saben qué hacer ¿Verdad? Después de todo, llega un punto en la noche en donde bailar o moverse se vuelve aburrido, lo comprendo, lo comprendo – Clamó la dueña de casa y se levantó para apagar las luces de colores y, en su lugar, encender una cómoda lámpara de luz cálida puesta al lado derecho de donde se encontraba el sofá, cerca de un ventanal que daba vista al oscuro patio delantero de su casa, contrario a donde se encontraba Akko afirmándose la cabeza. Lotte, observándola, se levantó para sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón, junto a ella, y le preguntó qué tenía.

\- _Lotte_ – Akko chilló en cuanto la tuvo cerca y se recostó en su regazo – No me siento bien y Amanda no me quiere dejar ir.

\- ¡Tonterías! Ya te dije que estás exagerando.

\- Bueno – Luego interfirió la jovencita Yanson, acariciando los cabellos castaños de su amiga y sonriendo un poco, tan pacifica como ella sola – Quizás la solución correcta sería abrir un poco el ventanal para que entre aire fresco. Lo cierto es que aquí dentro está un poco saturado…

\- _Abrid las ventanas y dejad pasar al aire, os ordena la pacificadora._

Amanda suspiró, escuchando a Akko delirar, y parsimoniosamente se puso de pie para abrir el gran ventanal de su sala de estar. Una vez el aire le dio en la cara, pudo notar el cambio sustancial en el ambiente, aunque hacía un poco de frío, cabe recalcar. De todos modos, volvió a sentarse en su puesto en el sofá y tomó una de las botellas vacías colocadas en la mesa, dándole vueltas sobre uno de sus dedos mientras pensaba en algo divertido por hacer. A ver si así lograba cambiar en algo esas caras tan amargadas que tenía la desdicha de mirar.

Desafortunadamente no tuvo éxito alguno en su episodio de ocio rastrero y lo único que encendió su cabeza por breves segundos, con una malicia innata, fue el ver entrar por el pasillo principal a su enemiga natural; Diana Cavendish; quien caminaba seria y con ojos displicentes mirando al piso. Fue entonces el momento perfecto donde, distraída y ensimismada como ella venía, Amanda aprovechó de lanzarle su botella en la cabeza, haciéndola girar inmediatamente en su dirección. La joven Cavendish se frotó adolorida y miró con bastante ira retenida a la americana, quien le sonreía como respuesta. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que ella esperaba, una autodefensa comprensible de la víctima, fue Akko quien salió en su auxilio, propinándole una patada y una mirada de molestia a la americana tomada completamente por sorpresa. Amanda ni siquiera entendió por qué ella tenía que molestarse, ni tampoco intentó vengarse, pues la muy tramposa se resguardó astutamente devuelta en el regazo de Lotte.

\- Bien, voy a permitir eso simplemente porque obtuviste tu merecido y ni siquiera tuve que levantar un dedo – Diana sonrió con autosuficiencia y aprovechó de hablarle a Hannah, ya que la había encontrado – ¿Sabes dónde está Barbara? La he estado buscando por todas partes y no aparece y yo ya me quiero ir, esta "celebración" está siendo un desastre.

\- ¡Oye!

Hannah se levantó de donde hubo estado reposando, ignorando las quejas de Amanda, y resaltó su absoluta ignorancia con respecto al paradero de su mejor amiga.

\- Quizás se fue con alguien…

\- ¿Para qué? – Cuestionó la joven Cavendish, y más de una de las allí presentes entendió el _para qué_, pero no quisieron decir nada al respecto. Dos segundos más tarde, Diana también caía en cuenta – Okay, ya sé para qué… ¿Y qué me dices tú, Hannah? ¿Crees que ya es hora de irnos?

\- Supongo que sí…

\- ¡Un momento!

La americana saltó de su puesto repentinamente, llamando la atención de todas las presentes. Akko sintiendo un ligero mareo en medio de su cabeza que la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Ella comenzaba a odiar el escándalo producido por su inquieta amiga de pelos teñidos. Por otro lado, Amanda parecía muy decidida a intervenir aquella decisión, precipitándose por sobre la mesita de centro hasta estarse de pie junto a Hannah, a la cual atrapó en un abrazo incómodo y posesivo. Diana observando todo en un cuidadoso silencio desde su posición, al otro extremo de la mesa.

\- No puedes llevártela así sin más, sólo porque tú te sientes aburrida – England trató de imponerse sobre aquella acusación, aclarando que ella también se sentía muy aburrida y que deseaba irse ya a su casa, pero Amanda estaba tan concentrada en increpar a Diana que, al más mínimo movimiento de los labios de Hannah, ella procuró cerrarle la boca con una de sus manos, por supuesto, logrando arraigar la incertidumbre e ira en la joven capturada – Así que eres libre de irte si así lo quieres, pero debes dejar a Hannah aquí. Ya me encargaré yo de llevarla después….

\- Pero yo no confío en ti.

Hannah habló a través de la palma de la americana y ésta la soltó, recordando que la había silenciado de una manera muy poco amorosa y que aquello podría molestar verdaderamente a la joven, sin embargo, muchos regaños no recibió después de ello y, en cambio, England sólo arregló su cabello castaño, pasando a través del salón hasta juntarse con Diana, ambas viéndose con una sonrisa casual al reunirse. Aquello sacudió la ira fuera de Amanda.

\- Okay, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien – Profirió, echándose una mano en el bolsillo y sacándola lentamente, ahora con un nuevo objeto entre sus dedos. Objeto que Hannah reconoció de inmediato al ver su color dorado brillar a la luz de la lámpara – Entonces supongo que no podré devolverte tu celular…

\- ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento? – Ella palmeó sus bolsillos en busca de su teléfono, incrédula de la rapidez y audacia de la americana. Luego gruñó seriamente molesta y se apresuró a recuperarlo, mientras alegaba – Eres una delincuente…

\- Sí, sí, lo soy… Y la única manera de que te lo devuelva… – Amanda explicó, alzando el aparato fuera del alcance de la minúscula Hannah England – Es que te quedes conmigo…

Después de ello, no hubo nada más que discutir. Diana lamentablemente no estaba para juegos absurdos y claramente no se iba a poner a pelear con Amanda para recuperar el celular de su amiga, ni siquiera sabiendo que ella podía quitárselo de las manos en un sencillo movimiento, dadas sus similares alturas. Hannah también lo sabía y tampoco se lo pediría, en cambio, tendría que resignarse a su cruel realidad y la descarada forma de persuasión que te tenía Amanda para con ella. Absurdo e injusto, pensó, con los hombros caídos.

\- Eres… el peor… ser humano… de la vida – O'Neill arregló su cabello con suficiencia, volviendo a guardar el teléfono de Hannah en el bolsillo de su pantalón y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

\- Es que no te has topado con uno mejor…

\- ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido ahora!

\- Pues bien, entonces eso significa que me voy sola.

Por un momento la voz de Diana abdujo a todas para que la mirasen con ojos comprensibles, Hannah siendo la única quien imploraba por dentro que se quedase hasta que pudiese hacerse con su celular de nuevo. Pero la rubia sabía que eso pronto no pasaría y ya su cabeza estaba comenzando a abombarse. Ni siquiera había probado el alcohol y se sentía embriagada por el ambiente, no soportaría un segundo más allí dentro. Así que, con esa misma aura marchita, ella se despidió de las chicas agitando la palma de su mano y saliendo lentamente a través del umbral de la puerta, cruzando la casa. A Akko esto no le pareció del todo bien y, queriendo levantarse de las piernas de Lotte, ella apenas si alcanzó a decir:

\- Tal vez no debería irse sola – Antes de ponerse a trotar detrás de ella. Sin embargo, no contó con que Amanda le impidiera el paso bajo el umbral de la puerta, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

\- Ha, ha… ¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas? No creas que dejaré que te vayas así y con Diana ¿No que te sentías enferma?

\- Pues lo sigo haciendo ¿Sabes? – La castaña la empujó sutilmente, pero su fuerza no fue la suficiente para remover ni siquiera un centímetro de la figura imponente de la americana. Amanda seguía sonriendo sobre ella – Ya quítate, si llego a tiempo tal vez quiera llevarme a casa.

\- Oh, ya me lo imagino. Tu querida Diana yéndote a dejar a casa, qué lindo ¿No? ¿Y no será que acaso esperas alguna otra cosa de ella, Akko?

La joven asiática rodó los ojos en clara señal de frustración y en esta oportunidad no tuvo reparo en su fuerza y empujó de la manera más brusca que pudo el cuerpo de su amiga, echándola a volar, sin importar todos sus improperios. ¿A quién le importaba, de todos modos? No cambiaba ningún hecho, teniendo o no teniendo la razón, Amanda siempre iba de bocazas por todas partes y un golpe más que recibiera por ello se lo tendría bien merecido. Pero ella por supuesto que intentó detenerla de nuevo, haciendo que la castaña realmente empezara a perder la paciencia.

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu obsesión de retener a todos aquí? – Akko exclamó seriamente alarmada, ya en mitad del pasillo, mientras Amanda gateaba para poder interponerse de nuevo en su camino. Pero ahora la americana parecía mucho más seria que en un comienzo.

\- Bien, Akko. Entonces te lo diré sin rodeos – Ella carraspeó su garganta, antes de proseguir – Algo en ti no me da la confianza de dejarte ir con Diana… Sólo te pido que no te fíes de todo lo que ella te diga o haga… Eres nueva en todo esto de las relaciones y sé que no lo entenderías, pero…

\- ¿Acaso estás ebria? – Akko pasó su mano por delante de los ojos verdes de Amanda, aturdiéndola un poco – Eso pensé… Pero ¿Qué insinúas con eso de las relaciones? No me siento bien, quiero ver si Diana puede ir a dejarme a casa, eso… eso no tiene nada de malo, no espero nada de ella además de eso.

\- ¿Segura? – La americana insistió, levantando una ceja. Akko asintió con convicción en su respuesta.

\- Por supuesto. Y, de todas formas, no tienes que protegerme a mí – Ella golpeó la mandíbula de su amiga con el puño, además regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – Yo puedo hacerlo sola y… No sé cuál es tu recelo con Diana, ella ni siquiera es la mitad de mala de lo que tú crees que es.

\- Sólo me aseguro de las cosas… No tuviste un buen comienzo con ella. Que ahora sean amigas… o cercanas… no te aleja de los problemas. Ella es muy distinta de nosotras. Sus actitudes, sus palabras… Todavía siento que oculta algo… en la forma en que te mira… - Amanda finalmente halló la resignación en sus palabras y se permitió un suspiro, al fin, dejando ir a la castaña por el pasillo. De cierta forma, no le gustaba tanto tener que dejarla ir así, mejor hubiese sido que ella misma se hiciese cargo, pero en vista de la situación, y con el teléfono de Hannah todavía en su bolsillo, se encontró inhabilitada para seguir reteniendo a Akko. Esta vez tendría que quedarse sin su amiga y dejarla ir con Diana – _Pero ¿por qué con Diana? Pudo ser cualquier otro u otra…_

Afortunadamente, los oídos de Akko no alcanzaron a oír nada de sus últimos murmullos y ella se despidió, volviendo a poner marcha audaz hacia las afueras de la casa, donde aún se mantenía la noche en el cielo, estrellada como siempre, pero fría como sólo en otoño podría estarlo. Al cruzar la entrada, Akko de inmediato la sintió como una bofetada en la cara, que congeló cada uno de sus poros. Sus manos inquisitivamente frotándose con aspereza contra sus brazos. Fue que entonces buscó a Diana con la mirada, entre la oscuridad creciente de las calles, encontrándola justo cuando su cabeza plateada se arrimaba por dentro de las portezuelas de su coche. Ella corrió antes de que la cerrase por completo y se sostuvo de la ventana, golpeándole con inseguridad.

\- Eh, Diana – Su voz sonó mucho más tímida de lo planeado y un ligero sonrojo se dispersó sobre su cara cuando ésta la miró desde adentro, con un gesto realmente sorprendido. En cuanto la reconoció, la rubia abrió de nuevo la puerta con el resguardo de no golpear a Akko en el intertanto y le preguntó si es que acaso le ocurría algo. La castaña sonrió en ese momento – No es nada muy importante, pero… ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a casa? No me estaba sintiendo bien allí dentro y Amanda insistía en que me quedara. Pero tengo un mareo tan intenso que podría hacerme vomitar – Diana la miró fijamente – A-aunque claro, no es que vaya a vomitar en tu auto, para nada… No he comido nada desde la mañana como para hacerlo.

\- Eso no es que lo me preocupa realmente – Finalmente Diana suspiró y la invitó a subir, teniendo la amabilidad de abrirle la puerta del copiloto y asegurándose de que Akko tuviera el cinturón de seguridad puesto y se sintiera cómoda.

\- Si no es eso, entonces ¿Qué es?

La pregunta asaltó a Diana en un momento no muy oportuno y no quiso contestar nada hasta llegar a su propio asiento, donde metió llave al auto, echando a andar el motor. El ruido fue casi sordo y Akko se acomodó sobre su asiento, sintiéndose un poco inquieta y nerviosa.

\- Tal vez estés embarazada – Diana dijo después de varios segundos, los cuales se sintieron eternos, y la castaña casi tuvo la misma reacción que tuvo con Amanda, cuando ésta le sugirió lo mismo. ¿Acaso eso significaba que parecía ese tipo de chica tan desatinada? No, ella no lo creía y su molestia interna la avalaba por completo. Tanto así, que se sintió con la plena confianza de soltarle un golpe en el hombro a la rubia.

\- Oye, pero ¿Por qué me pegas? – Diana le reclamó, sobando la zona adolorida. Ya dos golpes en un rango diminuto de tiempo era demasiado para una sola noche, en especial, cuando no acostumbraba a la violencia – Poca señorita…

\- Es lo que piensas de mí ¿No? Por tus comentarios puedo apostarlo – La rubia observó a Akko cruzada de brazos, y exhaló hondo, intentado recomponerse con sus manos apretadas al volante. La verdad no quiso ofenderla de esa manera, pero era una posibilidad no descartable, un error lo comente cualquiera – ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

\- ¿Una de veintiún años? No sería raro que ya hayas comenzado tu vida sexual, Akko.

La castaña se sonrojó ipso facto.

\- Pues yo no lo he hecho ¿Ya? Y no es que me vaya a sentir incómoda porque sea la única.

La rubia sonrió de forma hilarante, echando vistazos a la desierta avenida que se ampliaba ante sus ojos. Cuando vio que ésta estaba vacía y podía avanzar, no se detuvo más tiempo.

\- No es malo y yo no soy como ustedes. No voy por ahí esperando cosas que… Bueno, ya sabes… ¡Y ni siquiera entiendo qué les da la idea de que yo podría…! ¡No hay manera! Este tipo de cosas no se tratan a la ligera ¿Sabes? No es como ir por ahí y decir: _Sí, hoy me acuesto contigo porque amanecí con ganas de perder la virginidad. _No… Se trata de otra cosa, una cosa muy distinta.

\- ¿Y qué acaso no quieres?

El mutismo fue su primera respuesta. Akko se sintió tan profundamente abochornada y nerviosa, sin un camino claro en su cabeza que le permitiera hilar bien las palabras y poder decir algo a su favor, que incluso barajó la posibilidad de salir disparada del auto. Pero esa no sería una solución sensata, en especial, estando éste en marcha. Mejor concentrarse en sus dedos temblorosos y su garganta seca.

Ella la había cagado.

Diana sin querer la había cagado, percatándose perfectamente de ello, pero no siendo su real intención. Así que tuvo que volver a retomar el ambiente de confort, sacando su mano de la palanca de cambio y moviéndola hasta acariciar las manos trémulas de su acompañante, quien al sentir ese calor ajeno cubriéndolas, pegó un respingo poco perceptible. Akko se giró despacio a ver el rostro de Diana, sin embargo, ésta no la miraba a ella porque tenía que estar pendiente del camino, aquello relajándola todavía más.

\- Siento haberte incomodado, no era mi intensión.

\- Supongo que aún no llegamos a ese nivel de confianza en donde te cuento ese tipo de cosas – Akko envolvió la mano de Diana entre las suyas y ahora era ella quien la acariciaba, inconsciente de sus actos – Aunque… me gustaría poder hacerlo…

La rubia le sonrió con cariño.

\- Puedes hacerlo, me gustaría escucharte.

Un semáforo en rojo hizo que el auto se detuviera en un silencio y soledad insostenibles, que invadieron el ambiente con una espesa neblina. Diana tuvo que frenar y mirar astutamente la calle delante de ella para poder ubicarse con precisión. Si no se equivocaba, unos metros más adelante habría una bomba de bencina y lo más seguro es que la tiendita de junto estuviese abierta, como siempre solía estarlo incluso los fines de semana; siendo los jóvenes nocturnos su mejor clientela, mejor que la diurna, eso seguro. Y entonces podría solucionar el pequeño problema de Akko que la estaba inquietando.

\- Me dijiste que no habías comido nada ¿No?

\- Sí, eso dije – Akko contestó con dificultad, formando círculos con sus dedos sobre las sienes de su frente – Pero no tengo hambre… Estoy mareada.

\- Por supuesto.

Diana detuvo el auto esta vez por completo y bajó de él cruzando la calle. Akko por un momento se sintió perdida por su actuar y rápidamente se inclinó por la ventana para poder comprobar el sitio en donde se encontraban. Una bencinera a metros más adelante iluminó sus ojos con una vaga idea de lo que podía tener en mente la rubia y se aventuró a seguirla, pues la idea de que fuese sola por ahí no le gustaba nada.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que es muy bonita. Ni siquiera pasaría inadvertida.

Ella gruñó, volteándose hasta alcanzar las llaves puestas en el volante y bajándose del vehículo con la excesiva precaución de cerrarlo correctamente, pues, aunque no hubiese nadie a kilómetros a la redonda, nunca se podía estar totalmente seguro. Y entonces corrió, con sus botines haciendo eco sobre el asfalto extrañamente humedecido de la carretera, en donde las pequeñas piedrecillas que se desprendían de él, por el paso de los enormes automóviles, se pegaban a sus zapatos y crujían y crujían. Pero ese sonido no le molestó más hasta cuando, por fin, pudo alcanzar el brazo de la joven Cavendish y sostenerlo con dureza. Su mirada siendo apelante con la de ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te bajaste del auto? ¿Lo has dejado solo y sin llaves?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Akko se defendió de inmediato, totalmente ofendida, y elevó las llaves en sus manos, haciéndolas tintinear entre sus dedos – Por supuesto que las traigo conmigo y también cerré el auto. Lo que pasa es que no te dejaría venir sola por este sitio tan aislado…

\- No es un paradero que no haya visitado con anterioridad, pero se agradece tu preocupación – Diana elevó las comisuras de sus labios invisiblemente y siguió mirando hacia adelante, mientras su mano se movía instintivamente hasta alcanzar la de Akko, acto que descarriló por completo la compostura de la joven castaña. Ésta trastabillando por el nerviosismo que trató de disimular respirando lentamente.

\- Bueno, puede que sea un sitio que concurras, pero no por eso debes sentirte confiada. Ya sabes… Eres, desde ciertos ángulos, bonita. Y podrías llamar la atención de indeseables.

\- ¿Desde ciertos ángulos?

\- _De todos… tal vez._

Quizás Akko quiso decírselo de frente, pero no se vio tan envalentonada como para hacerlo y finalmente cedió a la lúdica forma en que se abrieron las puertas automáticas de la tienda, reflejando su atención en el vicioso número de estanterías llenas de chucherías que en ese instante tuvo a su disposición. Al inicio, la caja registradora con un insignificante hombre leyendo el periódico, al final, el compendio variado de bebidas refrescantes, y en medio, el surtido completo de snacks para pasar la noche; dulces, salados y picantes.

De inmediato el estómago de Akko comenzó a gruñir al enfrentarse a tal panorama, y tuvo que darle la razón a Diana, luego de que ésta escuchara claramente el sonido producido por sus tripas hambrientas. La vergüenza se la comería antes que de que ella pudiese comer cualquier otra cosa.

\- Muy bien, al parecer tu instinto de doctora no falló – Akko dijo y provocó una sonrisa fanfarrona en la cara de la rubia, quien la miró enaltecida por su alto conocimiento en salud.

\- Ya ves, pero yo lo clavaría más en el de enfermera.

\- ¿Estudias enfermería? Siempre pensé que eras de medicina – Diana suspiró.

\- Pues qué poco me conoces.

* * *

El camino de vuelta al auto fue silencioso pero reconfortante. Siendo que apenas salían de la tienda y sus manos se encontraban ocupadas, no se deshicieron del nudo que formaban sus dedos entrelazados y continuaron así hasta tener que separarse a puertas del coche. Diana le hizo una señal a Akko para que entrase luego de que ella echase a andar el motor y así siguieron un tranquilo camino de vuelta a casa bajo una noche hermosa, en medio de una velada fascinante.

\- Si tuviera que serte sincera – La castaña habló de pronto, llevando un snack picante frente a sus labios. Diana la miró de soslayo – Casi temí estar verdaderamente embarazada.

\- La sugestión es poderosa.

\- ¡Imagínate! Pero no, obviamente no. Quiero decir… Siempre tuve un temor interno por eso del Espíritu Santo y que venía y te embarazaba… Suena tonto, pero definitivamente eso no estaría dentro de mis planes.

\- Ni en los de ninguna – Diana rió divertida.

\- Pero menos mal que solo era hambre ¡Ja! ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Hay…? ¿Hay alguien?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mm… Ya sabes…

Akko se removió incómoda sobre su asiento, limpiando sus manos engrasadas sobre sus pantaloncillos negros. El aceite se pegó a la tela, pero esto no le importó lo suficiente como para prestarle real atención y, en cambio, comenzó a pasarse el dedo pulgar inquietamente sobre la comisura de sus labios, intentando plantear adecuadamente la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, sin que sonase descortés o descriteriada. Pues, de lo poco que conocía a Diana, y todo lo que sólo esa noche descubrió de ella, podría decir que era una chica muy seria que no gustaba de compartir aspectos de su vida privada. Y eso podría ser cierto, dado que en todo lo que llevaban de la noche, en ningún momento se había puesto hablar de ella puntualmente.

_"A lo mejor no lo pregunto y ya"_

La joven de cabellos oscuros repensó, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad y se asomó por el asiento, hasta calzar su mano sobre el pecho de Diana, donde su palma sintió su incesante palpitar. Por supuesto esto sorprendió de sobre manera a la rubia, no obstante, ella se abstuvo de decir algo por el bien de su cordura, mientras Akko le sonreía.

\- ¿Hay alguien que haga latir así tu corazón? ¿O quizás más rápido?

Diana miró al frente y sonrió de lado, largando un suspiro tranquilizador.

\- Sólo tú – Dijo y atrapó la muñeca de Akko entre sus dedos, apartándola – Con tus manos llenas de grasa… Límpiate antes de tocarme.

\- Uy, perdón, reinita – La castaña volvió a tomar asiento correctamente y sonrió – Así que tu también estás soltera… Eso es un dato interesante.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… Me parece curioso que alguien como tú no tenga pareja. Ya entiendo que no quieras, pero si te gustase alguien ¿Qué te detiene?

\- Mm… Soy mucho más tímida de lo que parezco con respecto a esos temas – Diana dobló el volante, entrando en una calle estrecha.

\- Ya. Pero si te gustara alguien ¿Se lo dirías?

\- Lo más probable es que no – Akko sacudió sus manos.

\- ¿Le temes al rechazo?

\- Le temo al rechazo de la persona que me gusta – Diana no la miró al responder.

\- Así que te gusta alguien…

\- Probablemente.

\- ¿Y me lo dirías?

\- No tengo ganas de ello…

\- ¿Por qué no? Podríamos considerarnos amigas con todo lo que hemos hablado.

\- Considero mi vida amorosa como un secreto.

\- ¿Debería ponerme celosa?

\- Solo si yo te gusto…

\- Esta es mi casa…

Diana detuvo el auto.

* * *

¿Esto tendrá continuación?

Depende de ustedes, porque por ahi lo dejo como un One-shot y me desligo xD

(Sé que tengo otras historias pendientes, pero veo lejana la posibilidad de actualizarlas por lo pronto)

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero que gusten de esta historia tanto como lo han hecho con las otras.

Un saludo y nos leemos en la próxima historia, chao chao.

L-lauriet


	2. Otro día en el paraíso, segunda parte

**OTRO DÍA EN EL PARAÍSO**

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo**

* * *

Aquella noche seguía siendo fría y misteriosa, sumergida en el silencio intangible de un cielo nocturno apaciguado por las estrellas en el firmamento; su color y viveza espabilaba hasta el alma más inadvertida; y Atsuko Kagari no pudo evitar seguir contemplándolo desde su cómoda posición en el auto de Diana, incluso cuando minutos antes había declarado ya haber llegado a su tan ansiado hogar.

La paz que sentía en el interior era mucho más grande ahora.

En cuanto a la señorita Cavendish, mucho no había estado pendiente del cielo y sus ojos preferían perderse en lo que la calle terminaba, al final de la esquina, en un manto de sombras y figuras que la confundían a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Quizás vio pasar un perro o un cubo de basura cedió ante tantas bolsas, pero de lo que sí estuvo segura, es que algo vio moverse allá a lo lejos y aquello la conturbó un momento, haciendo que su mirada cambiara del suelo a la joven compañera que permanecía sentada a su lado, callada como nunca.

Akko no parecía querer moverse, pero tenía qué. Y al poco rato de estárselo preguntando, su mano se desplazó taciturna hasta encontrar el manillar de la puerta, tirándolo con dos de sus dedos. El movimiento fue lento y no necesitó de una gran fuerza para que éste le permitiera la apertura de la puerta; eso la hizo sonreír; sin embargo, poco después de hacerlo, se giró rápidamente a Diana, como queriendo decirle algo, pero sin ser capaz realmente. Sus labios simplemente se separaron y dejaron escapar el aire contenido dentro de su boca.

\- Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós, Akko.

La castaña pestañeó sin entender muy bien el significado de esas palabras. No obstante, este era muy claro, pues no existía más trasfondo del que una sentida despedida pudiese dar.

La joven Cavendish le sonrió de costado, con ese bellísimo par de ojos azules que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, y metió llave al auto una vez más, esperando con ello poder irse a su casa. Aunque, por supuesto, no contó con que Akko la detuviera tan súbitamente, sosteniendo su mano bajo la de ella. Hubo determinación en esos ojos bermejos que apuró su corazón y otra vez quedaron a la deriva, en uno de esos silencios que dejaban de ser reconfortantes.

Las ansias por algo más quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Y ese destello fulgurante en la mirada de Akko no pudo más que provocar la ampliación de la sonrisa de Diana en su rostro, en un gesto de clara diversión.

\- ¿No gustarías de pasar a tomar una taza de café?

Con prisas y algo de nerviosismos, la castaña habló completamente interesada en la respuesta que recibiría de su contraparte, deseando con todo su ser no ser rechazada en un momento tan tenso. Pero la reacción de Diana fue mucho más de lo que esperaba y su corazón pasó de latir desesperado a un palpito suave y tranquilo. Ella había sacado su mano de debajo de la suya y con un gesto coqueto le había pellizcado la barbilla, aceptando de buena forma la taza de café.

\- Te lo agradecería. La verdad es que ya estoy sintiendo algo de sueño y no me gustaría quedarme dormida por el camino – La castaña tragó pesado y asintió hacia ella, perpleja.

\- P-por supuesto, debes tener cuidado con eso. Ven, vamos, vamos ya adentro.

Fue un tirón leve, pero notorio, el que dio Akko al salir del coche para traer a Diana siempre detrás de su huella. Quien claramente no se veía con la disposición de salir corriendo a ninguna otra parte. Ella, más bien, esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada del hogar de Akko, mientras ésta parecía tener problemas con encontrar sus llaves. Eso ni siquiera le molestó y aprovechó el tiempo para poder echar un vistazo a su alrededor, aunque no pudiese distinguir nada más que colores alternativos de negros y azules.

El barrio era muy callado a esas horas de la noche.

\- Ay, no puede ser… No logro ver la cerradura – Akko se quejó de pronto, acuclillada frente a la puerta. Parecía estar buscando el cerrojo donde introducir la llave, pero sus esfuerzos no daban frutos y Diana se aventuró para intervenir, sosteniendo ella misma las llaves ya abriendo sin mayores complicaciones. Aquello despertó una sonrisa curiosa en los labios de la castaña.

\- Ya está – Akko se levantó del suelo.

\- Dicen que las personas de ojos azules pueden ver en la oscuridad. Tú lo haces ¿Verdad?

Diana parpadeó ante la ingenuidad de la chica; y de inmediato aclaró, escuetamente, que no podía hacerlo.

\- Y no creo que te creas esas mentiras ¿Cierto?

Akko se sonrojó medio a medio y negó tímidamente, ingresando a su casa. No quería admitir que, de hecho, sí lo llegó a pensar durante largos años hasta ahora.

\- Por supuesto que no, sólo era una broma.

Y así fue como pasaron de estar en la calle, siendo iluminadas tan solo por el débil haz de luz del velo lunar; a estar en el interior de la casa, donde ni siquiera una miserable luz natural podía llegar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, las ampolletas apagadas y ningún reflejo lumínico se entreveía por las rendijas. Nada. Esto era completa oscuridad, por lo que, Akko, siempre tan activa y ansiosa, se apresuró para poder encontrar el interruptor y dar algo de vida a tanta penumbra embebida sobre su casa, no contando con que se le complicaría tanto la tarea de hacerlo.

Ella sabía dónde se encontraba éste virtualmente, cerca de las escaleras que estaban a unos cinco pasos de la entrada principal, en esa misma pared que sus dedos rozaban, acariciando cada centímetro del papel mural. Pero no lo hallaba ni lo palpaba. Y la frustración empezó a inundarla, segundos antes de sentir que su mano se encaramaba sobre otra cosa, algo largo, frío y escurridizo, que la hizo gritar y pegar un brinco inmenso hasta volver a estar cerca de Diana, quien por supuesto reaccionó al grito echándose para atrás y apenas atajando a Akko de una posible caída. Un instante después, toda la habitación principal se iluminaba por el resplandor de las lámparas y Sucy miraba con fastidio a las dos pseudo invasoras, visitantes en su hogar.

\- Hugh – Su primera reacción fue de asco instantáneo y continuó descendiendo por las escaleras, hasta poder acercarse a la zona donde se encontraban los sofás, en una inquietante actitud relajada. Allí encontró lo que buscaba y sonrió por ello.

\- ¡Sucy! – Fue entonces que Akko pudo reaccionar y retomar el color en sus mejillas, luego de haberse espantado de la peor forma – ¿Qué crees que hacías? ¡Casi me hago pipi del susto!

\- No creo que esas sean cosas que debas decir frente a desconocidos.

La joven de cabello purpureo sonrió tranquilamente y tomó entre sus manos dos cascos que aguardaban en los sofás, caminando a la salida. Akko, por otro lado, sintió sus mejillas arder y Diana siempre se mantuvo al margen de la situación, sintiéndose extraña al ser llamada desconocida. Sin embargo, a la joven Manbavaran poco y nada podía interesarle aquello y así mismo se despidió, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer.

\- ¿A estas horas? ¿Qué rayos tendrías que hacer a estas horas? – Akko se acercó hasta estar debajo del dintel de la puerta y en el marco de ésta sostuvo sus manos, viendo en todo momento la figura de su compañera de casa moverse en la oscuridad del patio. Pero ésta no estaba de ánimos para hablar mucho y fue lo más cortante y precisa posible, para no redundar en tonterías.

\- Iré a buscar a Lotte ya que no fuiste lo suficientemente considerada como para traerla contigo.

\- Bueno, yo…

Akko intentó explicarse antes de que Sucy pudiese recriminarle otra cosa, pero ésta no le dio el tiempo necesario para ello, pues tenía en su mente la necesidad precipitada de ir a buscar a la tercera conviviente de la casa, sabiendo de antemano que ni Amanda ni otra se moverían por ella. Así que, ignorando la posible perorata que Akko quisiese darle para expiar sus culpas, ella simplemente encendió el motor de su vespa, cegó los ojos de la castaña con la luz del foco y emprendió marcha a la casa de la americana, sin importarle nada realmente.

Allá la vio Akko perderse a lo lejos y muy por dentro la enfadó la poca consideración que llegaban a tener con ella sus amigas, pero tendría que dejarlo pasar porque ahora su mente no podía concentrarse solo en ella. Tenía una invitada a la cual atender y con ella sería todo lo amable y servicial que nunca fue con otras personas.

* * *

Diana Cavendish era una mujer hermosa y Akko podía estar consciente de ello, pero le resultaba difícil asumirlo; no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque era imposible que una palabra tan escueta la definiera tan escasamente.

\- _Quizás la perfección sí…_

En efecto, Diana era preciosa. Ella era una joven tan tranquila y cálida, que su sola presencia podía calmar los ambientes más enardecidos, en los cuales se atreviera a sonreír. Sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su piel blanca le daban la apariencia ficticia de un ángel. Y sus gestos delicados, femeninos y precisos le otorgaban un aura inmaculada que te hacía pecador de pensar tan si quiera en tocarla. Esa era Diana Cavendish o así lucía bajo la mirada y expectativas de Akko, quien hasta ahora se había tomado el tiempo de analizarla de pies a cabeza, mientras su contraparte bebía tan parsimoniosa de su taza de café, sentada en un lugarcito de la cocina.

Sus labios se volvieron de color rosado con el calor que expelía su bebida e involuntariamente, estas vistas, provocaron en Akko la impasible necesidad de lamer los suyos descuidadamente, a la vez que sus manos se apretaban a la losa de la encimera. Un suspiro después, y ella se acercaba hasta estar frente a la joven rubia para hablarle.

\- Eres muy linda – Dijo entonces. Y esto descarriló la compostura de Diana fuera de su impenetrable seriedad, haciendo que un tierno sonrojo se apoderase de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo en que oía a la castaña hablar – No deben decírtelo a menudo ¿Cierto? – Akko ladeó su cabeza con diversión y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa en la que estaba Diana, continuando – Por lo roja que te has puesto puedo apostarlo. Aunque supongo que debes intimidar tanto a los chicos con lo bonita que eres, que es por eso por lo que no lo escuchas todo lo que deberías. Pero en serio, eres muy linda.

\- ¿Y a qué viene tu mención?

\- A que… bueno… – La castaña se enderezó y rascó su cabeza sin saber cómo explicarse correctamente, puesto que a veces las palabras sobraban. Sin embargo, también optó por guiarse a través de la verdad y lo que sentía en ese momento, procurando prestar atención a cada frase que su boca soltara. Ella no quería incomodar más a Diana de lo que ya lo había hecho – Estaba mirándote y me di cuenta de ello, eso es todo.

\- Mm, está bien.

A lo lejos, un sonido o crujido interrumpió el momento. Diana aprovechó de mirar por la ventana y se sorprendió cuando notó el amanecer cerniéndose en el horizonte. Akko también lo hizo, pero no fue particularmente llamativo para ella, su concentración estaba puesta, más bien, en el bostezo de la chica a su lado y en sus repentinas ganas de marcharse. Algo le decía que se metería en grandes problemas si no lo hacía, pero…

\- Vamos a mi habitación, Diana.

\- No, Akko, tengo que irme. Si mi tía no me ve para el amanecer, se molestará.

\- Es un poco tarde para ello.

Sin aceptar más excusas, Akko tomó la muñeca de Diana y la jaló, guiándola por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Por unos segundos, obtuvo algo de resistencia de su parte, pero ya al ingresar a su cuarto, su determinación cambió a completa sumisión.

\- Está algo desordenado, disculpa.

\- No es lo que me aproblema.

Diana miró a su alrededor y su mirada azul todavía se apesadumbraba cuando ésta se topaba con el exterior, con un cielo azul que tornó desde lo oscuro a lo celestial en instantes imperceptibles.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que el tiempo se le escapara así de las manos?

\- Recuéstate en mí cama, debes dormir antes de irte, puede ser peligroso que manejes en ese estado.

Por supuesto, la respuesta era mucho más clara de lo que pensó en un principio, y un suspiro encarecido fue todo lo que pudo hacer, antes de rendirse por completo a la situación. De todas maneras, le reclamarían por algo ¿De qué sirve esperar que lo hagan antes o después? Por ahora, mejor haría caso de las palabras de Akko y optaría por su supuesta integridad física al volante, aunque no se sintiese del todo cansada.

\- Está bien, tú ganas.

Ella tomó asiento sobre el colchón, encontrándose con que éste era mucho más blando de lo que pensó, y Akko se sentó a su lado, cubriéndola con una frazada peluda y con imágenes de ositos por todos lados, haciéndola sentir cálida. De hecho, el sueño llegó en cuanto las sensaciones reconfortantes comenzaron a invadirla.

Sin embargo, la imagen de su tía enfadada seguía allí, latente, perniciosa.

\- No ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor me voy, prefiero ahorrarme los problemas.

\- Diana Cavendish eres una cobarde.

Y mientras ella se levantaba apresurada para escapar, Akko la agarraba de la chaqueta, volviéndola a sentar sobre la cama.

\- Debes arriesgarte un poco más. Apuesto que tu tía te regañará llegues o no llegues tarde ¿Por qué no aprovechar cada segundo que te queda antes de eso?

\- Porque yo no soy así…

Convicciones versus responsabilidades.

Lo cierto es que Diana y Akko eran personas muy diferentes entre sí y entre sus formas de ver la vida, por lo que, cualquier cosa que hiciese Atsuko Kagari, no sería replicada, en absoluto, por Diana Cavendish. El problema era: ¿Cómo convencerla de lo contrario? ¿Cómo hacerla ver que, de hecho, no está mal que algunas veces cometa faltas, se equivoque o no quiera cumplir con sus quehaceres? Siendo algo normal, algo que cualquier joven haría.

Akko se acomodó sobre la cama y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de la joven rubia, acariciando su espalda.

\- Si quieres podemos llamar a tu tía y si dice que te matará por llegar tarde, empiezas a vivir aquí… Aunque, el único problema es que tendrás que dormir conmigo – Diana rió entretenía y negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

\- Eso no sería un problema – Respondió entonces y respiró profundo, frotándose las muñecas – Pero me temo que no sería lo correcto, además de que algo en ti no me inspira tanta confianza.

\- Me lo han dicho otras veces.

Akko la abrazó por el cuello y se tumbó sobre ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta que ambas se quedaron acostadas sobre la cama, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

\- Sólo es intuición – Comentó Diana luego, sin hacer intentos por escapar – ¿O me equivoco?

\- No te lo diré. Pero… Admito que estoy esperando algo más de ti.

* * *

Okay, quizás esto es más corto que el capítulo anterior y no tiene tanto salseo, pero todavía falta la segunda parte de la segunda parte. Así que es cosa de saber si gustan de lo que leen o no, para continuar.

Igual creo que quedó bien ahi, pero...

En fin.

Estoy tratando de escribir otras historias, pero no me atrevo a subirlas porque creo que tienen algo que podría no gustarles... Aunque no me quiero enrollar mucho con eso.

Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, amig , la botella era de vidrio.

Agradezco mucho el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia y nos vemos proximamente, chao chao.

L-lauriet


	3. Otro día en el paraíso, tercera parte

_Sei lá, sei lá Só sei que ela está com a razão._

_¿Recuerdan cuando dije que no actualizaría este FIC? MENTÍ._

* * *

**Tercer capítulo**

* * *

A la siete de la mañana el sol salió por completo, asomándose por el final de la extensa calle que cruzaba el pórtico de la casa donde vivía la joven Kagari, acompañado de una brisa refrescante y el piar de los pajarillos, que por esas horas comenzaban a levantarse del nido y emprender vuelo desde árboles que desperezaban sus hojas blandiéndolas al viento. Todo en un armonioso conjunto que expresaba nada más que paz y tranquilidad, en una zona donde comúnmente habitaba la algarabía y los ruidos simpáticos de gente platicando, riendo y viviendo.

Mañanas hermosas como estas eran las menos y la posibilidad de disfrutarlas casi nulas.

Por ello, cuando el ruido desdeñoso de un anticuado motor se asomó desde el horizonte, simplemente el ambiente paradisiaco que se creó de la nada, desapareció de la misma manera, heredando su hermoso rastro a la tranquilidad que emanaba desde los cuerpos de las dos jóvenes que por esas horas recién iban llegando a casa.

Lotte, al bajar de la Vespa de su compañera, bostezó casi de inmediato a la vez que se retiraba el casco y acomodaba sus lentes de vuelta en sus ojos. En tanto Sucy, se tomó su tiempo para resguardar su vehículo entre las matas de árboles que rodeaban su hogar, quitándose el casco y apagando, al fin, el molesto accionar de su motor tan malogrado. Un día de estos, pensó, en cualquier momento esa chatarra dejaría de servir y ya no tendría un método cómodo para desplazarse, una pena, la verdad. Pero una pena de la cual no tenía ningún interés de escapar, pues no pagaría a un mecánico para arreglar su moto tan pasada de moda. En vez de ello, dejaría que se echara a perder, que no quisiera prender más y que simplemente la dejase tirada por algún sitio, eso no la aproblemaría, sería incluso divertido.

Ella sonrió y retiró la llave del tablero, haciéndola rodar en uno de sus dedos anterior a levantarse e ir donde todavía Lotte se frotaba los ojos muriendo de sueño.

\- No tenía planeado demorarme tanto, lo siento.

Por un segundo, una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro de la joven de lentes y procuró asentir ante el comentario de su amiga, sin sentirse realmente mal por ello. Había disfrutado del viaje a sus espaldas y se sintió cómoda de mil maneras, a pesar de tener que apegarse tanto a su cuerpo por temor a caer.

\- Es un detalle, algún día de estos prometo ayudarte a arreglar tu Vespa.

\- No es una de mis prioridades.

Sucy se sacudió de hombros indiferente y avanzó hasta la puerta para poder darse paso al interior de su casa, extrañando lo solariega que a veces parecía ésta. Lotte entró detrás de ella.

\- ¿Akko llegó bien anoche? ¿Alcanzaste a verla?

\- Sí, llegó bien… Bien acompañada, Diana vino a dejarla.

\- Sí, eso supe. Akko salió corriendo detrás de ella para que la trajera. No se sentía muy bien en casa de Amanda, me tenía algo preocupada por ello.

\- Mmh… ¿Quieres subir a verla?

La respuesta no demoró mucho en llegar y, despabilando de improviso, la joven Yanson subió las escaleras sigilosamente hasta deslizarse justo en frente del cuarto de la castaña, bajo la mirada insufrible de Sucy Manbavaran. Allí, empujó la puerta con cuidado, ayudándose de las yemas de sus dedos, y asomó la cabeza queriendo ver a su amiga. Sintiendo un gran alivio de mirarla descansar tan cómodamente en su cama, en compañía de un peluche tan particular como lo podía ser Diana Cavendish.

Ellas se veían tan bien durmiendo juntas.

Aunque Akko actuase un tanto posesiva con su invitada al tenerla como rehén en sus brazos, en un abrazo que podía ser algo más que hostigoso. Pero aquello no hizo más que sacar risillas simpáticas desde los labios de Lotte, quien decidiendo no perturbar más sus sueños, cerró la puerta lentamente y bajó nuevamente por las escaleras, con un suspiro agradecido y liberado desde el fondo de su pecho.

\- Ella está bien – Dijo entonces, y Sucy respondió:

\- Lo sé – En absoluto sosiego.

* * *

Cuando Akko abrió los ojos, ese mismo día por la mañana, con un austero y sereno movimiento de párpados, se extrañó muchísimo al sentir y ver su habitación tan brillante, como si un montón de pelusas doradas se hubiesen apropiado del lugar y ahora revolotearan libres por todo el espacio disponible. Rutilando sobre sus pupilas. Hecho que, por supuesto, la llevó a masajearse el rostro y a volver a examinar su alrededor pestañeando varias veces en el intertanto para comprobar que su visión no la estuviese engañando. Sin embargo, las pelusas seguían allí.

¿Y si esto no fuese más que el reflejo de la luz matutina abalanzándose sobre el cristal de la ventana en una de las paredes de su habitación?

Esta parecía ser una respuesta sensata y totalmente justificada, pero ni siquiera así ella logró entender por qué aquel "reflejo" le generaba cosquillas en la nariz y la inundaba de un aroma refrescante y femenino, dulce a la vez, que le provocaba sonrisas involuntarias y muecas estúpidas en la cara. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el ambiente perfecto para continuar sus sueños. Dormir sin miedo a quedarse dormida y no despertar. Casi etéreo. Situación que la condujo a agazaparse con mayor fuerza contra lo que sea que sus brazos sostenían en esos instantes y aspirar nuevamente ese rico aroma dulzón de antes.

Una verdadera maravilla, casi como estar en el paraíso.

Y gimió de placer, del gusto que le provocó tener algo tan reconfortante entre sus manos. Pero que, si mal no recordaba, entre memorias algo borrosas por la obnubilación de su consciencia, no le pertenecía y ni siquiera frecuentaba su día a día. De hecho, tampoco se trataba de algo, sino que de alguien. Y así fue como Atsuko Kagari suavemente reabrió sus ojos para poder distinguir, entre la bruma del recién despertado, a la chiquilla que dormía todavía a su lado, con su cabello claro disperso sobre la almohada y de quien, claramente, provenían todas estas alucinaciones oníricas.

Bien que había sido engañada, ella pensó. Pero bien que no lo importó.

Pues si de su persona dependiese, sensaciones agradables como las que había experimentado hoy tuviesen que repetirse, estaría dispuesta a dejar dormir a Diana Cavendish con ella, siempre.

\- Aunque deba admitir que no seamos muy cercanas.

_¡Tonterías!_ Akko sonrió. Si no fueran cercanas, no estarían las dos compartiendo una misma cama, no se sonreirían con tanta familiaridad y, definitivamente, Diana no se hubiese preocupado tanto por su salud, si no fuese porque muy en el fondo, algo dentro de ellas les decía que sí eran bastante afines entre sí. Unidas por algo más que vivencias compartidas.

Como dos almas gemelas.

\- ¿Mmh? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Dos… - La castaña espabiló de pronto, respondiendo a una pregunta que la había tomado por sorpresa y a la que ni siquiera le había prestado atención. Mientras que Diana, quien en ese momento recién despertaba, alzaba una ceja ante la duda – Quiero decir, no sé… Yo acabo de despertar también.

\- ¿Entonces para qué me respondes? – La rubia rió despacio, a la vez que se acomodaba boca abajo en la cama y respiraba una vez más sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir – Creo que ya me debo ir…

\- Sí… ¿Y no quieres comer algo antes de ello? Si quieres te presto el baño para que puedas ducharte… En mi casa el agua caliente parece salida de terma.

\- Me lo imagino – Diana rodó los ojos con diversión ante su propuesta y su hilarante forma de acreditarla, por fin sentándose cerca de la orilla de la cama preparada para ponerse de pie – Pero no creo tener tiempo, ya sabes… Mi tía…

\- Sí, sí. Tu tía, la que ni siquiera te ha llamado para saber cómo estás ¿No me dijiste que ella sólo te regañaría si llegabas tarde?

\- ¿Y tú quieres que alimente más su enojo acaso? – Diana apeló y su voz sonó mucho más seca de lo que acostumbraba, combinando esto, además, con unos ojos azules fieros mirando en su dirección. Akko ni siquiera se sintió capaz de responderle – Cómo sea. Simplemente no tengo tiempo que perder… Me voy.

\- Espera… Diana…

La castaña se arrodilló frente a su cama, viendo como su invitada se marchaba no si antes recoger su chaqueta del respaldar de la silla cercana al escritorio, llamando su atención de vuelta al decir:

\- Yo… te acompaño hasta la puerta – Con su voz ahogándose en su garganta.

* * *

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, con miles de pensamientos revoloteando en el interior de su cabeza, Amanda O'Neill pasó toda la noche en vela, mientras su cuerpo se enfriaba reposando en el balcón de su habitación y su mirada ida se perdía en lo que sus ojos pudieran enfocar, incluso si estos no tenían nada interesante por ver. Sin lugar a duda, había logrado una noche interesante en su vida. Pero no se sentía conforme con ella y por supuesto que por esto tuvo que hacerse olvidar así misma todo lo ocurrido, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de humo y sus dedos sentían el calor exánime proveniente del cigarro atrapado entre ellos, que desaparecía conforme el tiempo transcurría, como medicina a un corazón y mente afligidos.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras volvían a resonar duro contra su frente.

\- _"Dices y hablas muchas cosas, creyendo siempre tener la razón. Te haces la mujer dura porque piensas que así lograrás imponerte ante los demás y nos haces sentir mal sólo para reconfortarte a ti misma"._

La migraña fue instantánea entonces. Y cerrar los ojos no la ayudó en nada, pues el dolor seguía presente, intensificándose cada vez más y más.

\- _"¿Pero sabes? Sólo lograrás que todos se quieran alejar de ti". _

Y nuevamente sus puños se apretaron contra las barras del balcón, suspirando como si eso le devolviese las fuerzas. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar, porque no se sentía con ánimos para ello y porque si lo hiciera, no sería para demostrar su tristeza y frustración ante lo que estaba viviendo, sino que para apagar una ira encendida que pedía a gritos poderle callar la boca a esa niña mimada que le quitaba las horas de sueño y vigilia, y a la que alguna vez había atosigado para lograr algo más que una amistad con ella.

¿Noviazgo? ¿Idilio, quizás? Ya ni siquiera recordaba cual era su objetivo con ella, ni mucho menos lo que había iniciado la llama del amor cuando la veía. Probablemente se trató de una obsesión pasajera o una ilusión que acabó en desilusión al descubrir que realmente no era correspondida, ni lo sería aunque los astros se alinearan y pudiese pedir un deseo.

\- "_No, no me gustas"._

Hannah England no la quería.

\- _"Esencialmente, porque no siento ningún tipo de atracción hacia las mujeres"._

Ella había sido demasiado clara.

\- _"Pero más allá de eso. Por tu actitud egoísta ante las cosas, por no ver más allá de tus intereses y por mentirte a ti misma descaradamente"._

Rompiéndole el corazón sin ninguna delicadeza.

* * *

_Es un capítulo más corto, pero recuerden que yo me tomo mi tiempo para hacer todo y quedarme conforme con ello._

**_Otra misiva, PAPÁ DE FEFNIR SI ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTE FIC, QUE ESPERO QUE SÍ Y ME DES TU APOYO, SÉ QUE DESAPARECÍ DE LAS REDES SOCIALES, DE INSTA ESPECÍFICAMENTE, PERO SI QUIERES VOLVER A ENCONTRARME, ESTOY EN TUMBLR COMO L-LAURIET SUBIENDO UN COMIC DIAKKO/ANKKO QUE ME GUSTARÍA TUVIERA COMENTARIOS DE ESTA COMUNIDAD QUE NO ES TAN TÓOXICA COMO LAS DEMÁS._**

_Dicho esto, espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña lectura y nos volveremos a encontrar en este o el próximo fic que decida subir o actualizar._

_L-lauriet._

_P.D: jaydisita, no sé que clase de brujería hagas, pero siempre que recibo un comentario tuyo en alguna historia, a los pocos días la actualizo, de pura casualidad, pero allí está la coincidecia xD_


End file.
